Calling it Memory
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Aoshi tells Kenshin about his past love and pervertions *YAOI* Aoshix??? SaitoxSano WARNING SHOTAKON!!!


Callig it Memory Calling it Memory.   
By Ran Mouri. 

Tokyo was livid that day, the summer made his first entrace and melted easily with the remaining of spring. A young man didn't notice the beauty of it all. His though kept focussing on the brownish road he was walking into and the dark it seemed from his point of view. 

"Ano... Aoshi?" Dark Blue eyes focussed in the little redhead who was currently doing laundry. "What are you doing up this early?" Kenshin asked. 

"I couldn't sleep." He answered simply. 

"Nightmares?" Obviously Kenshin wasn't going to let the issue drop that easily. "Want to talk about it?" Aoshi just shook his head. The redhead frowned. "You know you can trust me." 

"I could, but you could never give me what I need." 

"Eh? How can you be so sure, maybe I could!!" Kenshin was now feeling the challenge, and was NOT going to loose... or so he though. 

"No, you can't. You are not him." Aoshi whispered sadly. 

"Him?" 

"I'm in love Himura." The dark haired man finally said. "But he's just a ghost." He snapped before the smaller man could say anything. 

"Oh. Care to tell me what happened? Maybe it'll make you feel better." The Rurouni whipped his hand on his Gi and sat by Aoshi's side on the stair's steps. 

Violet eyes locked with dark blue, the former Oniwabanshu though about telling the redhead about 'him', Kenshin seemed sincere in his intentions to help him, and he knew that his love was dead anyway, so, what the hell. He rested on his back, gazing at the morning sky and sighed. 

"It all happened by the end of the Tokugawa's war, remember?" Kenshin nodded. "I was walking to Edo when it happened, I hear desperate cries and whimpers coming from a near blush, and out of pure curiosity I went to get a look. There was a little boy, probably no older than 10, crying curled into a fetal position, his choked sobs blurred whatever he was saying, and I stayed there, looking at him... I don't know for how long I stood there, but it must have been quite a long time because, when I looked around again, it was sundown. Then, I heard them... They were two, maybe three men dressed as government officers, they were obviously drunk and were laughing at something, I just heard the jokes about some fool who had believed them and now was exposed as a traitor." 

Aoshi gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Kenshin understood how he felt, in the chaos, so much had died. 

"Anyway, the child heard them too, because he raised his head over the bushes and saw them, his honey-like eyes filled with rage and he then looked at me, I was stunned, the little one was so beautiful, his very feature talked about a fighter, but his eyes, those eyes held the most innocent gaze I had ever seen. 

I think he though about it, and before I really understood, the child had dropped me to the ground and took my sword. He ran to the officers and without a word he slashed their throats. He let the last of them dying slower than the others and then leaned in and whispered to him. 

" It's his rage on you all." And then pushed my sword on his skull." He stopped to look at Kenshin's shocked expression. And smiled slightly. "If you think it's to shocking for you, imagine me, standing there, looking at the child killing for the first time. 

After the last of them quit bleeding, he sat by their side and kept still. Looking at the sky. Letting his tears go free over his pale cheeks, I remember feeling tears in my own eyes too. I felt like watching the very epitome of innocence in him, even though he was covered with those men's blood. I went to sit by his side and without really thinking about it I pulled him into my arms, rocking him as gently as I could. 

I felt him sobbing against my chest and I held him tighter, he whispered things about a man, probably his father, and how he had taken care f him. how they had been betrayed by the government and other things. 

I still wonder why, but my own rage sent itself to boil the more I heard him, I felt that someone who did something like that to such a young boy should not live, I think that the police arrived a few moments later and surrounded us, that was the first time I saw Saitoh face to face, of course all knew the Mibu Wolf, but, actually 'seen' him. My blood felt colder than ice and I clutched the child to my chest in order to protect him. 

"Can I ask what happened here, Shinomori Aoshi?" He asked, dripping venom with every word, I felt shivers running down my spine, but I suppressed them all, the child needed me now. 

"Those men were drunk, and began to chase this child, I finished them in order to make our new laws to accomplish." I lied easily. Saitoh took him from my arms and looked at him for a long moment, the little one stood still all the while. His little knees shivering, but his face held always that defeating look. 

"What's your name kid?" He asked, the little one shrugged. 

"Nanashi[1]." He smiled. 

"So ka?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Is it true what Shinomori says, child?" Saitoh was looking directly at the child's eyes, I knew that whatever he answered, the Mibu wolf would be able too see it in the honey coloured depths. 

"Yes sir, if it wasn't for him I would never had ended up like this." He said, and I had to hide my smile, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He surely was a smart child. 

"If you don't mind then, Saitoh Hajime, I would like to take this child to be taken care, as you see... he can't go around all bloodied." I told him with a smirk, Saitoh knew what had happened but for some unknown reason he let us leave. 

I took him to an inn and put him to rest, he looked so serene then. Like sleeping for the first time in days. And I watched him sleep, like I had watched him do everything else that day." 

"You surely wanted to help him." Kenshin smiled. Aoshi nodded. 

"He was a sweet child. And I wanted to protect that." The dark haired man whispered sadly. 

"Don't you think it was because he reminded you of Misao?" 

"No. I though so at first but he was different from her." 

"Oh." Kenshin though about it for a moment. "Then what happened, why didn't you take him to the Aoyia with you?" He asked. Aoshi blushed. 

"You see. We spent two weeks in that inn, an that time I will always keep it in my heart." 

"At first he looked reclutant to trust me and flinched when I tried to touch him, it hurt me, but I didn't want him to be scared so, I didn0t push him either. 

But as time passed he began to trust me. Every night he had this, horrible nightmares and I went to his room, at the same hour to hold him. He would look at me and rest his head on my lap, he told me about his dreams, his life and his pains and I'd told him mine. Then he would fell asleep and I would watch him the rest of the night. " he looked at Kenshin's expression and smiled. 

"Don't look at me like that, I can be nice when I want to." 

"Is just that I can't see you taking care of a child!" Kenshin laughed embarrassed to be found with his mouth hanging open. 

"I could and I did." The former Oniwabanshu sighed. "But then. . . it happened one night. 

I was sleeping for once, I loved to watch my little one sleep, but the nights awake were taking their hold on me, so I think I over slept that time, because the first thing I knew was that someone was pulling at my sheets. I opened my eyes to find him sleeping by my side in the futon. He also opened his eyes and smiled at me. 

"I though you had nightmares too." He whispered shyly and snuggled next to me. I couldn't speak, he was so close! 

I felt myself mermerised by him, by his innocence and his pure intentions, and I watched him again. . . until sun arose to greet us. I remember hearing his even breathing all the time, and letting that sound lull me to rest. And then when I woke again I found us face to face, he still sleeping, and I couldn't hold myself, I leaned forward and . . . Kissed him." 

Kenshin's eyes widened. 

"You WHAT??" 

"I kissed him... I still can remember the way his lips felt on mine, so soft and sweet, their taste was something like honey, and I wanted all of it. 

When I finally parted was when the whole weight of what I had done, fell on me, I had just kissed a child, I had perverted his innocence with my sick desire. . . and even though I felt horrible, I still liked it. I kept watching him from that time until, almost 11:00 when he opened his eyes and smiled at me. 

"Ohayo!" he smiled, I had to blush, even though I knew that what I did was totally wrong, I wanted another prove of him, and that scared me. That same day I talked with the inn owner and asked her if my little one could stay in there. I told her that I was a former Oniwabanshu and she understood, that day would be the last I stayed with my little temptation. 

When sun was setting I began to walk away, he of course asked me why, I just smiled sadly and caressed his hair, it was so soft, even the mere memory of it makes my hands itch. 

"Are you coming back someday?" He asked, his wide honey-like eyes confused, I shook my head. He nodded. "Thanks for everything. . . I own you so much." He whispered, and I swear I felt my heart breaking. 

I don't now what came over me then, maybe the feeling of loss on his eyes or the idea of not seeing him again, but I leaned forwards and... kissed him again. The same warm feeling filled me and I knew that I would never feel like this for another one in my life. 

He closed his eyes and leaned on me then, I think that even in that early age he understood that I was giving him something especial. " 

"And then??" Kenshin asked, a dumfounded expression on his face. 

"Then what?" 

"You just left and never saw him again??" Kenshin now was loosing his cool, Aoshi was too dense or WHAT!! 

"Yes, I perverted him with my sinful lips, I could never face his innocent face again without wanting him, and doing that with a child. . . even one that beautiful." Kenshin sweatdropped. 

"Aoshi. . . How many years had passed since then?" 

"10 Why?" 

"How old do you think your little on could be now?" 

"21." The ninja shrugged. The redhead felt himself like exploding. 

"NOW YOUR LITTLE ONE IS AN ADULT!!! YOU TWO COULD BE TOGETHER!!!" Aoshi blinked. 

"oh." 

"Oh?? JUST OH!?!?!? I give up!!!!!!" 

Kenshin would have sliced the other man's throat off, but a cold laugh stopped him, he turned to find the source and his violet eyes met golden ones. 

"SAITOH!!!!!" 

"You two are the most funniest things I had watched in so much years!" The older man laughed, entering the Dojo, Kenshin glared. 

"And why would you be listening us?" 

"It was an accident, I was waiting for someone." The former Shinsen Gumi Shrugged. "Shinomori, don't you really know why I let you two go that time?" 

Aoshi shrugged. Saitoh's smile grew more teasing that ever. 

"You. . . Little one as you called him attracted me as well. I though that if I let him go I could track him when he was older and. . . make my move." 

"Saitoh!" Kenshin growled. "You are married now!!" 

"Yes, a convenience matrimony." 

"I'm not worried Saitoh, how could you track him if I couldn't?" Aoshi smiled. 

"Because." The older man smiled back. "That time in the Shimosua village, I scratched him behind his left ear. He does have a scar by now, so all I had to do was look for it. " 

"Are you going to look for a young man with a scar behind the ear around Japan like that?" Now it was Kenshin's turn to smile, but that didn't bother the other swordsman.   


"In fact, I didn't have to do that ; I found him around a year ago and had been making my moves on him for about 6 or7 months now." Kenshin's and Aoshi's mouths hit the floor 

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" both men cried. 

"Oi Kenshin!!" A voice called from the doorway. Kenshin's face immediately relaxed. 

"Sano!" he greeted the younger man. Sano just smiled and sat with the others. 

"What is this? Is there something wrong? Another bimbo claiming to be the best swordsman?" Sanosuke blinked at them all, Aoshi raised an eyebrow at Kenshin's dreamy expression as he sat by the young's side. 

"No, of course not! We were just telling some tales from when we were younger." Sano laughed. 

" You sound like you were all a bunch of elder!!" Saitoh smirked at Aoshi and sat by Sano's side as well, slipping his arms around the boy's shoulders, making him blush. 

"Do you consider us old. . . Aho?" He purred in his ear. Sano got up immediately, his face fuming in all the shades of red that it exist. 

"Could you quit that up! You had been doing that strange stuff on me since months now!" He cried, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Aoshi choked "MONTHS?!?!?! HAS HE BEEN BOTHERING YOU SINCE MONTHS!?!?! HOW MANY?????" He grabbed Sano's shoulders with an strange expression on his almost always serious face. 

"Ano. . . Almost Six months by now. . . Why?" 

"YOU!!!!" Kenshin cried in disbelief, Aoshi just looked at Sano, He really had the same innocent look on his honey coloured eyes. And the hair, the same shade of brown. How could he had not noticed before?? 

"And as I said before, Shinomori." Saitoh began, a threatening tone in his voice. "I made my mark, I have priorities over you." 

Aoshi felt the challenge on the other's voice and smiled. 

"We'll see." He just said. 

Kenshin just looked at them and then at Sano, HIS crush, he grabbed the boy's hand and made the only thing he could think of. . . He ran with Sano as far as he could muster, leaving both men glaring at his back. 

"The hunt begins." Smirked Saitoh. Aoshi just sighed dreamily as he though of how handsome his little one had turned. And nodded. Both men began to chase the other two.   


For long hours, the streets of Tokio were full of cries of "COME BACK HERE WITH MY CHILD!!!!" and "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" as the most powerful samurais in Japan fought over the innocent one. 

OWARI. 

[1] Nanashi means no-name, it's what the mercenaries called little Trowa on Gundam Wing, it seemed fit at the moment.   



End file.
